


Sometimes

by autopsyblue



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Retcon Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autopsyblue/pseuds/autopsyblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat is precious.  Hence, Dave is fucked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes

Sometimes Dave speaks like word vomit, chewed up, half digested, half thought out, too much, too much, too much, over and over again. There's a beat to it, and Karkat knows it somehow, tired and waiting, kind of and not really and really close. There's affection in his eyes and it swallows him sometimes, bright red, blood red.

He jumps at shadows and loud noises and surprises. He looks so distressed even if he tries to hide it, clutching his heart, slipping down the insides of Karkat's own, like that song about smoking and death and pennies. He buries his affection in capes and half baked theories and naps and Dave is half in love because there's no one that

Jade liked him and he liked her but she's not here and if she were it would be

rough

Karkat is stronger than him and he knows it. No matter how their bodies look or how many dick measuring contests they have or how much they hate each other more than themselves Karkat has fortified steel cables for heart muscles and they crush anything that tries to get in.

Unless you get him to relax.

Unless you get his guard down.

Unless he allows you in.

And he tries to pretend that his face is not close to Karkat's and that Karkat does not affectionately wrinkle his nose as he picks at Dave's hair and he does not like the brush of Karkat's shoulder against his as he bumps into him bodily in the hallways, but Karkat will have none of it. Karkat makes him be straightforward and yells and tries to hit him with books for playing with his affections and he can't stop him because he's falling over laughing because it's so

_damn cute_

Your name is Dave Strider and you are fucked so bad


End file.
